


All That Glitters is Snow

by wisteriax



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot Collection, Winter, they're all happy except like one I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriax/pseuds/wisteriax
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge but make it nabrinaAll the prompts are from various tumblr posts I found!
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. “It’s the time of the year to spend with family, you’re my family”

_**“It’s the time of the year to spend with family, you’re my family”** _

Nick sat on Sabrina's bed, a soft smile on his lips as he watched Sabrina dance around the room while she looked for some pajamas to change into. Some mortal Christmas song played in the background that even he couldn’t deny was pretty catchy.

Picking out a matching red camisole and pair of shorts Sabrina made her way to the bathroom before stopping to peck Nick’s lips, unable to resist when he looked so good there. He watched her through soft eyes as she turned her head around to give him a small wink.

As the door closed behind her, he couldn’t recall a moment other than this where he had felt truly at peace. Not even the sweet relief of waking up in Sabrina’s bed after she had saved him from Hell and he realized he was truly with her again had matched this.

His and Sabrina’s relationship had taken a bitter turn ever since their fight in the woods and it had only gotten even more heart wrenching when he had walked out on her and left her with nothing but a broken heart and insurmountable love for him that she had no idea what to do with. They had barely spoken to each other after the breakup, avoiding each other like the plague, not yet ready to face the other after so much hurt had been caused.

When they were forced to work together again to bring down Blackwood’s terrors and Sabrina’s Hell counterpart they both wanted to run to the hills, neither wanting to get too close to each other only to have to lose the other all the same. But in true Nicholas Scratch and Sabrina Spellman fashion, they were bound to collide once more like the ocean waves against sea salt cliffs.

Each day of September that was spent researching the terrors together had only heightened the tension they felt around each other, making it harder every day to be apart. It was one day during a research session when Blackwood’s terrors had suddenly begun to shake the earth ground violently, both of them thought that was the end. So Sabrina didn’t hesitate when she pulled him into a kiss, fearing it might be their last ever. When they kissed, they savored it as if they were the last drop of ceremonial wine. They had pulled apart breathlessly as the ground beneath them had stopped its movements, their eyes wide after realizing what they had done.

The terrors had taken the coven two more weeks to get rid of, leaving a bloody battle in its wake. After that Nick and Sabrina had found themselves sitting together on the mortuary steps, ready to talk about everything that had happened while Nick was in hell and the aftermath of when he had gotten out. It was a grueling conversation that hurt to get through, too much hurt there, but they knew that the only way to move forward was to talk and fix everything that had happened. That had been two months ago, they were now back together and taking time to rebuild their relationship. That’s how Nick had found himself celebrating winter solstice and mortal’s Christmas with the Spellmans. He had baked cookies with Hilda and Sabrina, drank eggnog with Ambrose as they discussed differences between _The Christmas Carol_ book and movie that Nick had watched recently. He had kissed Sabrina under the mistletoe every time they had _conveniently_ found themselves under it and even discussed several films with Zelda. It was definitely the best Christmas and solstice he had ever experienced, and he knew it was because of his girl with hair as bright as snow and her family.

Sabrina came back to the room donning her silky red camisole and shorts and gave Nick a quick smile. They settled under the blankets and laid on their sides, looking at each other. Sabrina smiling happily, love shining bright in her eyes. He knew his face mirrored the same.

“Come here, Spellman,” he spoke gently.

Sabrina came to him so quickly that he didn’t even get the chance to fully blink.

She released a soft, content sigh as her head landed on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. Only bringing her closer.

“So what’d you think about your first mortal Christmas?”

Sabrina looked up at him smugly knowing she had done a good job. It had taken her two days of pestering him to celebrate mortal Christmas instead of the formal solstice with her before he had agreed, letting her know it would be completely her fault if he didn’t enjoy it.

Sabrina had gone all out to make sure this was the best Christmas he ever had. She had decorated the mortuary twice as much with Nick’s help, making sure everything was perfect and lively. Sabrina had gotten him to watch Christmas movies, decorate gingerbread houses, wear ugly Christmas sweaters, and had even introduced him to the Christmas wonder that Mariah Carey is.

Nick knew she wanted him to tell her how spectacular and great everything was but decided to tease her a bit instead, not yet giving her what she wanted.

“It could‘ve been better, I think.”

Sabrina lifted her head from his chest and looked up towards him with narrowed eyes.

“Better? I gave you the whole Christmas experience,” Sabrina replied, slightly scoffing which made her lips go into a frown, and Nick couldn’t help but think it was just fucking adorable.

He let out a laugh at her expression, Sabrina feeling as his chest rumbled under her.

“I’m joking Spellman, don’t kill me,” he paused, looking at her as she jokingly rolled her eyes.

“Not funny,” mumbled Sabrina, though she looked happy.

Nick was quiet for a moment when Sabrina looked up towards him and realized he suddenly appeared hesitant to say something.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah...it’s just…” he moved his hand up and down her arm in an effort to calm his nerves. “I was just thinking about how ever since my parents died, I've spent every solstice or Christmas as you would say, alone...and I’ve never had anyone to spend the season with. I never really thought I would ever have someone to spend it with, honestly. But today was so much more than I could have ever expected, it felt like how someone should truly celebrate, how someone would celebrate with…” Nick hesitated for a moment “With family.”

He looked away shyly as if scared to look in Sabrina's eyes and have her tell him she didn’t want him there.

He continued talking, “I’m glad to have someone to spend this season with now. You,” He looked up at again but this time he looked directly at her, his eyes filled with tenderness and a hint of sadness.

Sabrina’s heart ached for him. She knew that he had never had a true family, no one to do these things with, it was a large reason why she had gone even more out on Christmas this year. She reached her hand up and slowly caressed his face. Her fingers smoothed over his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, and then lightly brushed her thumb across his bottom lip.

She spoke in a gentle but firm tone. “It’s the time of year to spend with family. You’re my family, Nick,” her tone left no room for questioning, she was absolutely sure he was her family, her _home_.

Nick couldn’t help but be hit by a wave of emotion. He had never had someone claim him in this way. No one since his parents had ever wanted him to be a part of their family. Sabrina noticed the gentle tears in Nick’s eyes as he looked away from her, embarrassed to show how much her words affected him.

She moved to lay a kiss on his beating heart, a soft and tender kiss reminding both of them that she was here and she loved him. He pulled her in closer as she slotted her head against his neck, breathing him in.

Nick’s voice was thick with emotion as he laid a kiss on the crown of her head “I love you, Sabrina, so much, and to be clear I don’t need presents or fancy parties for Christmas to be great. I only need you.”

Sabrina couldn’t help it when she kissed his neck lightly, she seemed unable to stop kissing him today.

“I only need you too, Scratch, from now and for centuries to come,” she whispered before giving him a deep kiss full of love and promise.

They settled back into each other’s arms and began to drift off to sleep, hearts full of love.

“Merry Christmas, Nick.”

“Merry Christmas, Sabrina,” he said as he sleepy kissed her Snow-White hair, the thoughts of being someone’s family carrying him to a peaceful sleep.


	2. I saw mommy kissing Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as the last prompt!

**_“I saw mommy kissing Santa”_ **

  
  


The house was dead silent, not even a mouse stirred as the little girl with dark curls, a button nose, and big brown eyes walked around the large house. Walking on her tiptoes, trying her best not to make any noise that would wake her parents, who she thought she had just heard go to bed. She had been planning for days a perfect plan of waiting for Santa and asking him to take her on a sleigh ride with him. 

* * * 

Nick walked around the living room wearing a Santa Claus outfit along with a white beard as he turned around and faced Sabrina who was looking at him as if he was completely ridiculous. 

“How do I look?” Nick said as he grinned ear to ear, satisfied in how the outfit fit. 

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Sabrina let out a quiet giggle “You know you don’t have to dress up right? We can just leave the gifts, eat the cookies and go to bed.” Sabrina said through pursed lips trying to hold back her laugh from coming out and waking Amalia. 

“Where’s the fun in that? I think I should go all out for Amalia’s first Christmas that she’ll remember, plus I’m only doing as much as you did for my first mortal Christmas- which was a lot”

Sabrina rolled her eyes teasingly as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, her baby bump leaving a small distance between them. 

“You’re a big dork Scratch, but I love how much you're willing to make this a good Christmas for our daughter,” Sabrina replied looking up at him through happy eyes despite her tired state “Besides it’s Saint Nick after all isn’t it.” 

Amalia had reached the base of the stairs when she saw her mom talking to none other than...Santa Claus. Amalia’s eyes widened as she realized Santa was  _ right there  _ in her living room, though she did think he looked a lot skinnier than she had seen in the countless Christmas movies. 

Amalia continued to watch, wondering when she could go up to Santa and demand to see Rudolph when her mom suddenly wrapped her arms around Santa and brought him down for a kiss. Amalia’s felt her eyes widen again, her tiny mouth hanging open, her mommy was actually kissing Santa. Amalia didn’t know if that was supposed to happen, her mom and Santa kissed before breaking apart. Amalia quickly walked back to her room, no longer knowing if she could ask Santa for a sleigh ride. 

The next morning came quickly for Nick and Sabrina as they were woken up abruptly by their little girl bouncing up and down on the end of their bed. 

‘Mommy! Daddy! Wake up Santa came and brought me lots of gifts, there’s even candy canes!” exclaimed Amalia as she continued to jump up and down excitedly. 

Nick groaned as he looked over at the alarm clock. It wasn’t even half past five in the morning before she had woken them up. Sabrina sat up tiredly and rubbed at her eyes, there went the good sleep she thought. Amalia was practically dragging them out of bed and barely allowed them to put on their slippers before she was taking them both by the hand and began running through hallways decorated in bright Christmas colors. They reached the living room as Nick muttered something about coffee first before heading to the kitchen, making Amalia huff with impatience. 

Nick sipped his coffee and Sabrina her hot chocolate as Amalia enthusiastically ripped off the wrapping paper of the presents. “Santa'' had gotten her, a huge doll house that resembled the one Sabrina had owned before, a toy bow and arrow, and a kitchen toy set which Amalia would make sure her auntie Hilda would join her in playing during her next visit. Nick and Sabrina sat back, smiling at Amalia as she opened all her gifts. Nick held his coffee in one hand and wrapped the other one around Sabrina, hand resting lightly on her belly. 

* * * 

Zelda, Marie, Ambrose, Prudence, Cee, and Hilda along with Nick, Sabrina, and Amalia sat around the mortuary table. They enjoyed the fluffy peppermint pancakes Hilda had had waiting for them when they arrived, along with heaping plates of sausages, bacon, eggs and tall glasses of various drinks. 

Amalia was talking happily through mouthfuls as she told the table what Santa had gotten her when she furrowed her eyebrows and paused to take a drink from her sippy cup of milk. 

“I woke up really really early to ask Santa if I could join him on a sleigh ride” Zelda rolled her eyes at Amalia mentioning Santa, still not happy with Nick and Sabrina for choosing to expose her to mortal traditions. “But when I went to ask him, I saw mommy kissing Santa” Amalia finished confusedly, her eyebrows furrowing comically. 

All the eyes around the table immediately went to Nick and Sabrina who were looking at each other, mouths slightly agape, Sabrina’s face slightly red with embarrassment. It was silent for a moment before Ambrose burst out laughing, the eggnog he had been drinking spilling slightly from his mouth as he tried to calm down. The rest of the adults held back small smiles as they watched Nick and Sabrina fumble as they tried to explain to Amalia what she saw. 

Ambrose tried to stop laughing, pausing for a second only to continue again which earned him a glare from Sabrina. He came in and saved them all as he told Amalia in between laughs, “All moms have to give Santa a kiss, it’s a way of saying you’re thankful for the presents.” 

Everyone laughed as Ambrose said it, it sounded absolutely ridiculous but they hoped Amalia would believe it. 

“Really? “ asked Amalia 

“That’s really weird, I hope Mrs. Claus doesn’t get mad at Santa'' replied Amalia as she shrugged her tiny shoulders making everyone laugh around her, Sabrina shook her head slightly at Nick as he laughed, wearing her own smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So sorry that I'm posting this so late, life recently got super hectic and busy that I wasn't able to write or post anything, so I apologize for that. I'll definitely be trying to post all of these before Christmas comes! Thank you for reading and I'll post the next one soon! 
> 
> Thoughts are always welcomed <3

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this prompt was a cute one to start with cause it's just so nabrina to me but I think tomorrow's will be a bit more fluffier. Thank you for reading <3 and I hope you liked it!
> 
> A thanks to my writing partner in crime maeve, who helps me when I have writing questions :)


End file.
